Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:A World of Darkness
by pseudo mantis
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story, where the world is slowly consumed by darkness. But darkness comes in an interesting form.


Hello everybody, and welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:A World in Darkness. I hope you enjoy.

_The Changed Man_

When Michael woke up, his vision was blurry. He couldn't tell where he was, and quickly passed out again. When he woke up again, there was a Chansey standing above him.

Michael:Where am I?

Chansey:You are in the Blaziken guild. You were found unconscious on the beach. What were you doing down there?

Michael:I don't remember.

Chansey:Well, you should avoid water, being a Magby.

Michael sat up quickly with a look of disbelief on his face.

Michael:Pardon?

Chansey:I didn't mean to impose.

Michael:Forget it, it's fine. Did you say Magby?

Chansey:Yes.

_What happened? I'm a Magby?_

Michael:What is the guild?

Chansey:It's where the exploration teams live, and is where missions can be found.

Michael:Sounds nice.

Chansey:It is. But you need to have an exploration team to stay.

Michael:It's tempting, but I don't want to stay just for shelter.

Chansey:Well, you should still rest. I'll fix you right up, then you can leave.

Michael:I'm fine now.

Michael tried to get up, but winced and sat back down.

Chansey:Now, sit still.

_The Man with a Thousand Faces_

Drake was looking at the outlaw board, looking for a job, when he noticed a lot of Pokemon headed towards the same direction.

Drake:Bidoof. Where's everyone headed?

Bidoof:There's a new guy taking on Team Fear.

Drake:The ghosts? They're silver ranked. How could a rookie win?

Bidoof:He seemed pretty confident when they challenged him.

_Maybe this is worth checking out._

Drake ran towards where the fight was going on. It was Team Fear taking on a Magby.

Magby:So, who's first? The Dusclops, the Haunter, or the Lampent?

Haunter:I reckon I'll go first. Shadow punch.

Haunter quickly attacked Magby, but it was easily avoided.

Haunter:What is this?

Magby:Fire punch.

Magby hit Haunter, knocking him against a wall, knocking him out.

Magby:So, who's next?

Dusclops:I won't go as easily.

Magby:You're right, you might need two attacks.

Dusclops:Big talk coming from a shrimp.

Magby:Big talk coming from a jackass.

Dusclops:Shadow ball!

Magby:Protect.

Magby's shield blew off the attack.

Dusclops:Ha, nothing but a coward, hiding behind a shield. Tell you what, I'll let you have a free attack. Hit me with your best shot. Fire away.

Magby:Fire spin.

Magby's attack trapped Dusclops in place.

Magby:Fire blast.

Dusclops was knocked out.

Magby:Wanna try your luck, Lampent?

Lampent ran away as fast as he could.

Magby:Challenging someone and not expecting a fight. Fools.

?:What is the meaning of this!?

A Blaziken showed up, looking at Magby.

Magby:I was brought here so that my injuries could be tended to. When I attempted to leave, a group of ghosts demanded a fight.

Blaziken:Team Fear?

Magby:Indeed. Didn't even put up a fight.

Blaziken:You are indeed strong, however, it is strictly against conduct to battle inside the guild. If you do it again, I will have to exile you from the guild, never to return.

Magby:My apologies. I will leave at once.

Blaziken:You do not need to leave the premises. You may join a team.

Magby:Sorry, but that's not quite my style.

Magby left, with Drake in pursuit.

Drake:Hey, what was that?

Magby:It's called a fight. You might not know what it is, but there are plenty of them to pick. Of course all you can do is copy what you're fighting.

Drake:I'll have you know that I can change into anything I have before.

Magby:Really? Quite an interesting trick for a Ditto.

Drake:You should reconsider the guild master's offer.

Magby:No thanks. But let me know if you see a Pawniard.

Drake:What does he have to do with this?

Magby:An old friend. Tell him that darkness has come.

Drake:What is this darkness?

Magby:Not what is the darkness. Who is the Darkness.

Drake watched as the Magby ran away.

_Who is that guy? Who is Darkness?_

So, that was the first chapter. Kinda short, I know, but I am opening this story up for OC's to be submitted. The requirements are as follows.

Name

Gender

Species

Known moves

Backstory

Attitude

General information that you feel I should know (Not required)

Just send me a PM with the latter information, and I will incorporate your character into the story.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day.


End file.
